jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
M.P.S.P.L.D.B.M.
Purpose A Planetary cruise missile, designed to destroy anything located on the ground, not protected by thirty feet of armored plating. Engines This is the design behind this baby’s ability to travel so far and so fast. The engines of this missile are ion engines, just much smaller than the ones used by Imperial Star Destroyers. These engines propel the missile to a supersonic speed of Mach 1.4 before external failure to its plating begins to occur. Due to this, the missile has been limited to a speed of Mach 1.2. The fuel compartment for the primary thruster is located in the mid section of the missile and is fed into the engines by a single cylindrical tube down the center of the Missile. The primary thrusters section is used to propel the missile to the desired/preprogrammed speed. After it has done so and for 10 seconds at that speed, it breaks away from the rest of the missile. From here, one more section breaks of once the full is used up to power the small thrusters that guide it to its final destination. These engines are much like the propulsion system of the MG7-A Proton Torpedo. Drive Flaps Drive flaps are located all along the exterior of this missile. There are in fact four drive flaps on each section of the missile. Two of the four drive flaps of each section can be moved by a remote source if needed to divert the missile’s course. This function can only be performed by a remote source. The main purpose for the drive flaps is for stability so the missile does not go into an unpredictable course. These flaps give the Missile an accuracy of 4 meters from the intended objective. These drive flaps are meant to stabilize the missile in a planet’s atmosphere and do nothing in space. Explosive The explosive ordinance is located in the top section of the Missile and fills up almost all the volume of the top section, which is the largest. The Ordinance is contained within this top section, which is designed for the safety of the explosive inside. Surrounding the explosive ordinance are eight plates of dura-steel meant to protect the package inside, the payload. Just before the Missile reaches its objective, these eight plates (one conical top, three central plates, and 4 base plates) break off from the encased explosive. This leaves only the explosive ordinance hurling toward its object that should just be around 1,000 meters away. Our researchers have concluded that the one-ton ballistic explosive would cause devastation of tremendous magnitude. Not having tested the weapon in live fire, our researchers and engineers have estimated that the explosive would have a 1,250-meter blast radius. If caught in this blast, you would be immediately disintegrated by the heat and pressure emitted from the blast. Also, the predicted radiation cloud is 5,000 miles. The explosive material used for this missile is actually a combination of two explosive materials stored in different parts of the ordinance as to not cause premature detonation. Right now you may be wondering, “What are these material?” Well I’m about to tell you. The Materials are baradium and anti-matter. You may think this is impossible but it’s not. Since the two are stored separately in the Ordinance chamber, this prevents their mixture until impact and when impact occurs, the fireworks afterward are worth the price. Firing Platform This missile can be fired from a range of platforms. It can be fired from a capital ship (only a capital ship, no support, no freighter, no starfighter, etc.) as well as from a fixed launch pad on the surface. The missile can be fired from surface to surface or air to surface. Limits Our researchers and engineers along with our executives have already set limitations on this weapon because of its possibilities and destructive power. On top of the hefty price of the missile, persons who wish to purchase the missile must go through several evaluations and are limited to just two missiles at a time. Also these missiles would not be able to be used on certain cities as for their Canon value.' '''These missiles have little to no effect on ships in space.'''' Link to patent approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=19756&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&hilit=stark+industries&start=20 Category:Weapons Category:Shipboard Weapons